Forbidden Love
by TheSoundOfMisery
Summary: Bella and Alice realize during their sleepover, they don't know what it's like to kiss a girl. Will one night of fun turn into more? M for implied sex BellaxAlice Written by my friend, Kelsey. Yuri


**Lexi: Uhhh this is the first story on my account... don't be scared. My friend wrote this and doesn't have an account to put it on... so I had to put it on mine for her :P I'm not into this pairing... at all!**

**Kelsey: At my friend's house, and we're bored. This is my first FanFic so, yeah, here goes.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters! Do I look like Stephanie Meyer?!**

**Warning: This story contains girl x girl stuff; don't like, don't read. (I'm not even into Yuri!)**

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Love**

**~Bella~**

As everyone in Forks knows, Edward and I are in love. The Cullens are very dear to me, and are practically family. One day I dream of becoming a vampire just like all of them. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a vampire? They're beautiful, and strong, and fast. You also never grow old. I'll have forever to make love to my sexy boyfriend...

_

* * *

_

"Bye Dad! I'm leaving now!" I was going over to the Cullen's for a sleepover with Alice, while the rest of the family went hunting. She had gone yesterday, so I didn't have to worry about being eaten in my sleep.

"Bye Bells. Say hi to Alice for me," my dad called from the living room.

"Okay, be home tomorrow," I said as I shut the front door.

When I got to Alice's, she had everything ready. DVD's, sleeping bags, and pillows.

"Hey!" I shouted as I invited myself in with my copy of the house key.

"Hi Bella, I got the movies you wanted," she said as she gave me a hug. It was very firm, and I'm not gonna lie, kinda sexy.

"Cool! Lets put it in."

We put the first movie in. Since we are huge chick-flick fans, we rented six of them to watch. The first one was about this girl who fell in love with her best friend's father. Yeah, it was pretty weird, but it was actually a good movie.

Next one was about two lesbians. It was very twisted, and gross, but kind of funny. After it was over, we couldn't stop laughing.

"Wow, could you imagine kissing a girl? How awkward would that be?" Alice said.

"I know! But it would be really hard to be a lesbian. You wouldn't even look at hot guys anymore, you would look at they're girlfriends! UGH!" I giggled.

"Ew, I can't even picture it. That would be like kissing you goodnight instead of Jasper!"

"Hey! It couldn't be that awful!" I said.

"Well you know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"But what would it feel like?" she questioned. "I mean would it feel the same as kissing a boy? That tingly feeling that you get?"

"I don't know, probably." I didn't really want to be having this conversation.

"Hey Bella?"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to try something..."

"Like what?"

"What kissing females feels like."

"Oh."

"Is that weird?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want to try?" I asked cautiously.

"Would that make us lesbians if we just... experimented one time?"

"Probably not. I mean, it's not like we're going to feel anything."

"Your right. So let's just get this over with."

Then before I could say anything, she took a step towards me and grabbed the back of my neck. It was gentle, yet strong. Her lips were not even two inches from mine. Deep, brown, gorgeous eyes were gazing into my own. It was an intense three seconds before our mouths were pressed against each other. I thought it was going to be quick. Just a small peck. But she wasn't stopping, and I wasn't pulling away. I felt my hands wandered to places other than just her cheeks. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was strange, yet hot. Awkward, yet right. She was so passionate, it was hard to resist....

_

* * *

_

I woke up this morning and checked the clock. It was 1 P.M.

_**"Whoa, what is going on? I never sleep this late...then again, I didn't get much sleep last night..."**_

I was not in the basement with my usual sleeping bag as planned. Instead, I was in Alice and Jasper's bed room in a tangle of sheets.

I went downstairs to find Alice sitting at the kitchen counter with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"Bella, I think we need to talk. The others will be home in an hour and we need to sort this out." She sounded angry, and also guilty, but a little bit happy.

"Okay, you start."

"Okay, first of all, I definitely felt something, and I know you did too."

"I did Alice, I'm attracted to you. A LOT."

"And I'm attracted to you as well. But, you know Edward is going to find out when he reads my thoughts."

"Um... is there anyway you could block those thoughts for a while?"

"Bellabear, you know I can't forget, you did amazing last night."

"Well, thank you," I blushed. "But, what are we going to tell them?"

"Well, there is an old vampire trick that let's one avoid thinking about certain things for awhile. But, its a concoction that I must drink every morning."

"Okay, then drink it!" There was hope for our love to be a secret.

"But, Bellabear, the ingredients aren't very convenient..."

"Why? What is it?" I asked frantically.

"Human blood mixed with vinegar."

"Oh Alice, I know your family's promise, but Edward can not find out about this! He would never forgive me. And you know he would tell Jasper as well."

"I suppose, but where am I going to find human blood in an hour?"

"Edward told me that Carlisle had bought some awhile back. Something to so with his work."

"Okay, and I think we have some vinegar from last year when we tried to make you some Italian food."

"Oh yeah, I remember, that was the day when we first met."

"Yeah, I remember." She smiled intently at me. She was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her again, but we had to mix the drink before they came home.

"Okay, we need to get started, so go up to your fathers office and get the blood, I'll get the vinegar."

Moments later she came back downstairs with a clear container of deep red liquid.

"Okay, good, you found it, I have the vinegar."

We poured them together in a mixing bowl, and stirred it until made a pink color.

"Now, I just recite the memory and it will be blocked from others hearing it for 24 hours."

"Alliebear?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You won't forget about us will you? I'm not ashamed of what we did, it was wonderful, and I don't want to forget about it."

"No Bella. It was invented by a vampire in the 16th century because he had cheated on his gifted vampire girlfriend, and did not want her to find out. He kept his particular thoughts, but the girlfriend couldn't hear them." Alice said.

"Okay good." I sighed.

"Bella, I loved it as well, don't worry."

Then I gave her a little brush on her sexy, tiny lips. In a way, it was better than kissing Edward because he was aggressive, and in control, but Alice was soft, and passionate.

"That was for luck." I said.

"Good, I'll need it ." She smiled.

Then she took a gulp of the bubble gum pink fluid.

"Okay. Now we have to wait until Edward gets home to test it."

"So, what do we do for 50 minutes?"

"Well, we could watch the next movie."

"OK sure."

By the time they got home, we had gotten half way into the movie.

"Bella! Alice! We're home!"

I could tell it was Edward's voice. He walked into the room and kissed me on the cheek. I could see Alice's face and she looked torn .Jasper caught this of course and he looked confused. The drink seemed to be working, so that was a good sign.

"Did you have fun last night? What did you guys do?"

"Oh, you know, watch chick-flicks and talked about girl stuff, the usual." I said.

"How was the hunting?" I asked.

"Good. Thank you for asking." Edward said. His beautiful eyes were golden-brown, meaning he is happy, and full. He looked at me like he wouldn't be anywhere than at this exact spot. A sea of guilt washed over, because I knew I felt the same with someone else...

_

* * *

_

It has been 3 weeks and Edward still hasn't found out. The guilt is slowly eating me alive, I plan to tell him tonight, when we are alone.

"Ed, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it love?"

"It happened a few weeks ago..."

"While we were hunting? What happened Bella?"

"Alice and I... hooked up."

"That's ridiculous, no you didn't."

"Yes, we did Edward, we're attracted to each other. That's why Alice and Jasper haven't been speaking, he found out."

"But Bella, what about me? I thought you loved me?"

"I did Edward, but I really love Alice. I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep lying to you."

"Bella how could you do this?! You're the most disgusting person I have ever met! I never want to talk to you again!" Edward yelled and left the house, slamming the down shut behind him.

I just sat there on the couch and cried. Alice must have heard the conversation because she came down and gave me a sympathetic look before cradling me in her arms. We must of layed there all night, not talking, but not sleeping. Just holding each other and thinking about the terrible taboo we had commited together.

Together. And that's the way it would always be, forever and ever.

* * *

**Lexi: Oh god, that almost killed me, to just edit XP I am absolutely repulsed against girlxgirl pairings. They are disgusting in my opinion. Ironically enough, I am usually writing for boyxboy pairings XD hypocrite.....**

**Well, this is an old story that was written months ago. It wasn't finished so I wrote like the last 2 paragraphs. The rest is credited to my friend, Kelsey. I thought it was a good story if you're into this kinda thing tho.**

**Ummmm please review? Just a request, cause it's nice to read them ^_^**

**xxxxx**

**0o~Lexi~o0**


End file.
